Goeti Boarding School
by PrincessBNicole
Summary: Karin,Yuzu,and Ichigo are all given a choice: Jail or Goeti Boarding School. Which do they chose? Goeti Boarding School! What happenes while here? Will Karin,Yuzu,and Ichigo stay or leave? Rating may go up later. I suck at sums!
1. Welcome To The Next 3 Years Of Your Life

**Chapter 1-"Welcome to the next three years of your life"**

**Hey ya'll **

**So this is the first chapter of 'Goeti Boarding School'**

**I hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer- I, sadly, don't own Bleach…*fake sobs***

Karin just _could not _believe this! She just _couldn't_! Here she was in the backseat of the car, Yuzu next to her, Ichigo in the passenger seat in the front, and their dad in the driver's seat. They were all heading to the famous boarding school on the _other side _of Japan. Goeti Boarding School! Really though, it should have happened eventually. GBS wasn't just _any_ boarding school, it was a school for teen 'delinquents'. What happened was simple and childish, really.

"Do we really have to go Dad?" Ichigo questioned for what felt like the 100th time in the last 1 hour and ½.

"Yes, unless ya'll want to go to jail, of course." Isshin responded calmly, to his first born.

Karin just sat back and looked out the window, remembering what happened as to how they got in this position.

*Flashback*

"Hey you two!" A boy yelled out to Karin and Yuzu, who just wanted to get home from school already.

The boy had light brown hair just above his ear lobe. He was wearing the issued high school uniform. He had, what looked like, two knife's one in each hand. He was grinning an sadistic grin.

Karin and Yuzu turned around, Yuzu scared and Karin bored and annoyed.

"What?" Karin asked, obviously annoyed at the boy.

"Come over…Now!" He said, in a threatening way.

Karin wasn't scared at all, hell she's faced worse so she simply looked him in the eye and said "No!" and started to walk off.

"Hey get back he-"He was abruptly cut off when Ichigo showed up, along with Chad, Orihime, and Ishida.

"Leave. Them, Alone. Now." Ichigo said calmly, yet threatening at the same time.

The boy then hit Ichigo, then charged Karin and Yuzu. Karin then brought her fist back, and punched the guy in his face, breaking his nose in the process.

Ichigo then told Orihime, Ishida, and Chad to go and get his dad, they were going to need him. They ran to the Kurosaki Clinic, while Yuzu was trying to get Karin to go as well.

"Come on! Karin-Chan we need to go…NOW!" Yuzu was trying to convince Karin to go, who refused to.

Ichigo was trying to get the guy to leave, when all four of them stopped what they were doing. They all thought one word 'Shit'(Except for Yuzu who thought 'Oh No').

They all froze, hearing the one thing they wished they didn't; Police Sirens.

The boy then ran away from the Kurosaki's hoping to get as far away as possible.

"Yuzu, Karin Hurry! We need to get outta here." Ichigo was yelling at them. They both nodded their head, then took off running with Ichigo in the lead.

Too Late.

*End Flashback*

And the rest is obvious. Got accused of beating the guy up. Got arrested. Two options; This boarding school, or jail.

"Were Here!" Isshin proclaimed…loudly!

"Alright dad, calm down geez." Karin told Isshin, as they all went to get out of the car. Ichigo went to the truck getting Karin and Yuzu's bags for them, as well as his own bags.

"Ok…Come on Karin, Yuzu. Let's go and get checked in." Ichigo told his sisters, who nodded and started fallowing him with Isshin yelling in the background…"HAVE FUN MY WONDERFUL…"Then…luckily…they were out of hearing range of their crazy father.

"Well Karin, Yuzu welcome to the next three years of our life." Ichigo said, before all three of them were heading inside to the main office.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is WELCOMED!**


	2. First Day, New Suprises

**Hey there. This is the second chapter. I hope yall enjoy.**

**And also…****I have a poll on my profile for this story PLEASE answer the poll for me **

**Chapter 2- First Day, New Surprises**

When Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu entered the office the first thing they noticed were the three…unusually…people in their. Their was a copper-skinned women with bright purple eyes, tied up in a high ponytail, with bright yellow cat-like eyes with a mischievous glint in them The 2nd person was a guy with light blond-almost pale type hair, just above his shoulder. His hair kind of messy, with a white-and-green striped hat on his head. He also had a white-and-green striped fan in his hand, his gray eyes being shadowed by his hat. Also, he was wearing old traditional Japanese sandals. The 3rd and last person was a older-looking guy, with long white eyebrows and a long white beard. He also had red eyes that looked like they had wisdom well beyond their years.

But the strange thing was the girl and Mr. hat-and-clogs guy were both yelling at the old man and each other.

"…he does _nothing, nothing _but talk back." The women was yelling.

"Please, sir just _get him out of here_!" Mr. hat-and clogs said.

"Um….hello?" Karin said trying to gain their attention.

"Oh…three more delinquents? Great…just fantastic." The women said.

"Yoruichi-Sensei, Urahara-Sensei introduce yourselves to them." Old guy said.

"Ok…I'm Kisuke Urahara. Pleasure to meet ya'll." Mr. hat-and-clogs said.

"Can I just call you Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" Karin asked Urahara.

"Karin!" Her twin scold her.

The women then started doubling over in laughter.

"Really now Yoruichi-San, let's not be childish." Urahara said to Yoruichi.

"Right, sorry. Now I'm Yoruichi Shihouin." Yoruichi told them.

"Right….Yamato-Sama…?" Urahara looked at Yamato with a questioning look.

"Right…I will talk to the boy later. Right now I have to welcome these three students." 'Gramps' said.

Urahara and Yoruichi just nodded and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Gramps then motioned for Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Karin sat in the middle, Yuzu to her left, and Ichigo to her right.

"Now…im Yamato. Here's is your classes, room keys, books, and school passes." Yamato said to them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Passes?" Karin asked Yamato.

"Yes, when you go out there is a card for you to get into the dorms with, a library card, and the club card."

"Club card?" Yuzu asked, the look of innocent on her face.

"Yes, there is a club that this school owns. We call it 'Soul Society' or S.S. in the students cases. Anyone from this school can go, as long as they have their card with them" Yamato explained.

"Oh, ok." Yuzu said to him.

"Alright questions, concerns? See me anytime. Dismissed."

"Alright the boys dorms are right next to the girls. But there on the other side of the school." Ichigo said, looking at his sisters.

"Alright, my room number is….237." Yuzu said. "What's yours?" She asked her twin sister.

Karin looked at the key. "Uhh…350." Karin said.

"Oh, so your on the third floor, and im on the second then?" Yuzu asked, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled before answering Yuzu, "Yes, that's what the first number is…the floor number…like mine is….708...WHAT?" Ichigo then started friken out that he had to carry all of his bags to the 7th floor.

"Come on Yuzu, let's get to our dorms already." Karin said, ignoring her older brother. "Bye Ich-Nii, see ya later." And with that she was gone dragging her bags behind her, Yuzu fallowing closely.

Once in the main lobby, the twins then went different ways. Yuzu simply going up the stairs, and Karin going to the elevator.

Once on the third floor, Karin then went down the hall, stopping in front of a door with the numbers 350 carved on the outside. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the door wondering what she would find. Inside was a girl around Ichigo's age with black hair, that looked like a bob, then flipped out once it reached her shoulders. She looked up from her laptop, before getting up, putting the laptop on her bed.

"Hey, you must be the new girl? Karin Kurosaki?" The girl asked, helping Karin bring in her bags.

"Yeah,. What's your name?" Karin asked looking at the girl.

"Rukia Kuchik. I'm a year older than you. Let me see ya classes." Rukia answered, getting Karin's schedule.

"Awsome! We have History, Science, Math, and Gym together. Wow…that must mean your advanced." Rukia said to Karin, while smiling at her. Karin just shook her head at her new roommate.

"Do you want to go into town? We can buy you some supplies for school." Rukia asked Karin, while grabbing her keys and wallet.

"Um…sure." Karin responded, grabbing her jacket and pulling her hair up in a high ponytail.

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**PLEASE GO AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT WILL DETERMINE THE THE OUTCOME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Into Town We Go!

**Hey there. Sorry for the delayed chapter…I've been to 4 diff cities in my state in 1 week so im beyond tired!**

**I know how short this chapter is and all but if I added the next part it would be too long so the next chapter has when everyone 'official' meets.!**

**If you have ANY ideas tell me in a message please! I would love to hear and might even use them!**

**Chapter 3-"Into Town We Go"**

As Rukia turned her black and orange panted convertible into the parking lot for the mall, Karin looked around.

All around her were mainly high school and/or college kids.

"Rukia…why are there so many college and high school kids here?" Karin asked her.

"Because…they have 3 high schools-all boarding schools. Then they have like 4 colleges." Rukia answered, parking into a space close to the doors.

"Why so may?" Karin asked, opening the door, putting her jacket on her arm.

"I don't really know." Rukia answered, turning the engine off \.

**Inside The Mall**

"Woah! This is a _big _mall!" Karin exclaimed, looking up _four stories high_

Rukia just shooked her head, and laughed at her new roommate.

"Yep! Now we should go to _Books-A-Million _to get your books. Then we should go to _Kohl's _to help you get more clothes. K? Rukia said, looking at Karin who just nodded her head, still unable to talk properly.

**Inside Books-A-Million**

Karin already had all her _needed _books. Now she was looking at _wanted _books.

"OmgOmgOmg! Look Rukia, it's the 9th book in _The House Of Night_ series!"

"Of course _you want that book!" Exclaimed a very familiar voice._

"_Ich-nii?" Karin asked, looking surprised to see her brother in such a place._

"_Yep! I'm here with my damn roommate, I'm trying to find some books that I might be needing, and hes trying to help me." Ichigo replied, looking sheepish._

_Just then a boy, a little bit taller than Karin came up beside Ichigo. He had a shocking white hair spiked up, and teal-green eyes that looked as if they could see straight through you._

"_Kurosaki! What do you think you are doing?" The boy asked, in a silky smooth voice._

"_Talking to my sister! Karin this is Toshiro and…I don't know who you are." Ichigo said looking confused._

"_Rukia. Karin's roommate." Rukia said, giggling slightly._

_Toshiro just shook his head, and started heading to the back of the store._

"_Hey I'm goin this way k? Talk to my bro for me." Karin said then rushed off, leaving Rukia and Ichigo to stare after her in confusion._


End file.
